


Tell Me It Isn't True

by takenbytime



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crying, Gen, best friend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbytime/pseuds/takenbytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free gets news that his B has passed while on duty in Afganistan. It takes a toll on the company he works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me It Isn't True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something that came up at the top of my head and I haven't seen any other stories that was alike from this one so I decided to write it myself. It might have some mistakes in it but I hope I made it a good story anyway.

  Mr and Mrs Gruchy were laying on the sofa watching a movie an hour till midnight when the doorbell rang. This late? Mr Gruchy glanced at his wife, stood up and walked over to the door. Two people were standing at the front porch when he opened it: the British Army Officers. They were both looking down, "No," Mr Gruchy muttered. Mrs Gruchy came up behind him and immediately knew what happened right when she saw the Generals. She gasped and her eyes watered. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr and Mrs Gruchy, your son Daniel Gruchy was killed in action. He fought till the end. We're so sorry for your loss." One of the two officers pulled out the Britain flag, which was folded and looked like a triangle. He gently handed it to Mr Gruchy and then both the Generals of the British Army saluted and stepped off the porch and drove away. Mrs Gruchy bawled into Mr Gruchy's arms and they stayed like that until the midnight hour ended. 

* * *

   The lads and Ryan were playing another Nintendo game at the Achievement Hunter office and laughs and hypothetical questions were being had when Gavin's cellphone rang in the middle of the recording. The Brit glanced at the caller id and did a double take, "Daniel's Mum." He forgets why he even has her number but decides to answer it anyway, "I have to take this," he said to them.

   Gavin gets up and walks to the middle of the office. They groaned and Gavin was pretty sure Ryan muttered, "Popular bastard."

   Gavin accepts the call and says, "Hello?" He hears sniffling and then a female voice, "Yes, hello, is this Gavin Free?" "Y-," his voice cracks and he clears his throat and tries again. "Yes ma'am, it is," he says. "I understand you were Daniel's best friend, is that correct?" Gavin takes a moment to figure out what she just asked him. 'Were'? Why is it past tense? "Is something wrong?" He asks.

   Mrs Gruchy shakily sighs over the phone and says, "My son, Daniel, died in action, Gavin. He fought bravely in the war is what I was told. I'm so sorry."

   Gavin hears her start crying and then she hangs up. Dan..dead? He's in shock. He stares at the phone and doesn't move. "Gavin?" Michael asks. Michael gets up and slowly walks around his 'boi' to see his face. "Gav? Are you ok?" Gavin brings his head up and looks at Michael and tears start to fall. Gavin puts his head to Michael's chest and sobs. Michael is still not sure of what happened but wraps his arms around the Brit anyway. "Let it out," he whispers.

   Ryan and Ray get up too and rub Gavin's back. About 20 minutes later, Gavin has stopped crying but his eyes are red and puffy and his nose is still kind of runny. Geoff walks into the office and immediately sees the lads and Ryan, who is holding a box of tissues, stand close to Gavin. "What's wrong, buddy?" Gavin inhaled and exhaled shakily, "Dan," he whispered. Geoff's heart skips a beat and he goes over to the Brit and wraps his tattooed arms around him, "I'm so sorry," he says. 

* * *

 

   Gavin worked out with Dan's family on where the funeral was going to be. Since most people knew Dan at Roosterteeth then it was to be at Austin, Texas. It's a Tuesday afternoon and a few weeks after the funeral, Burnie gets a call from an unknown number.

   He stares at his phone for a couple seconds then answers it, "Burnie Burns."

   "Burnie?" This voice had a British accent. 'Am I hearing things?' Burnie thinks.

   "Yes, who is this?"

   "It's Dan Gruchy. Burnie, I'm not dead. I put my dog tags on another body. I had to run from the war zone in Afghanistan. You don't understand how bloody deadly it was. I'm in Pakistan and I have all my stuff but nobody knows I'm alive except you. I can't imagine how Gavin must feel."

   "Gavin is grieving!! He thought his best friend died! How could you do that to him?!"

   "I wasn't thinking about him at the time! I was thinking about how to stay fucking alive!"  

   Burnie sighed, "Dan, I'm so glad you're alive, bud. I really am. But what's your plan?"  

   "That's why I called you. I want to surprise Gavin on the podcast on Monday. I want to come out from behind curtains of the podcast set in the middle of the podcast."

   "I'm up for it but I need to tell everyone except Gavin so nobody freaks the fuck out when they see you when you roll up here. Are you ok with that?"

   "The more the merrier, I guess. Thank you, Burnie. I'm sorry."

   Burnie scoffs jokingly, "Just plan accordingly, shit-head. Love you." He says and then hangs up. Burnie puts the phone down and smooths his hair out. 'Time to write an email,' He thinks. 

* * *

 

   Six days later, it's 7:30 pm and Gus, Gavin, Blaine, and Burnie are on the podcast. Tonight, the podcast is public. Burnie tweets out, "We're going to be generous tonight so the podcast is to the public. Watch if you can."

   Burnie has been a little tense ever since he sent the email to everyone except Gavin. He's proud of this company though; everyone can keep a secret.

   Gus talks about a socially awkward story of the last week, Gavin talks about a first-world problem and Blaine talks about how Tinder isn't fun anymore. Everyone is laughing and arguing until Burnie hears some rustling at the back of the podcast set. He gets his phone out and waits.

   "So earlier today I was thinking, why are bananas yellow? Surely they could be purple or something." Gavin says.

   "That's just how they are, stupid! They're green then yellow-" Gus stops talking mid-sentence and look directly above Gavin and smiles. Burnie is already recording. Gavin looks behind him and squeals. Sure enough, Dan is standing behind Gavin. Gavin jumps up and covers his nose and mouth with his hands while turning his back to the cameras.

   "Ay, B." Dan says.

   Gavin starts crying, "Dan," he squeaks out. The Brit turns to Burnie and then back at Dan.

   Dan goes behind Gus's chair and to the front of the podcast set. He stands in front of Blaine and turns to Gavin, spreading his arms out, "I'm alive," he whispers.

  Gavin walks one step and into Dan's arms.

  Burnie thinks it's time to say an explanation, "So, for those wondering, Dan is alive. He called me a few days ago from Pakistan asking if he could announce that he's alive. He didn't want Gavin to cancel Slow Mo Guys because of him. So, welcome back, Dan."

  Gavin stopped hugging Dan and stepped backward. Suddenly, he smacks Dan in the arm, "You're a bitch, B!" He says, hoping the microphones picked it up.

  Dan grins, "But I'm your bitch."


End file.
